Euthymios
Euthymios, a character in the ''A Courtesan of Rome'' book, is a gladiator from Lucanus Flavius' ludus and a friend of Victus. He is first seen in Chapter 5. Appearance Euthymios has light brown eyes. Because he wears a helmet, his hair color is unknown. He appears clean-shaven. Euthymios wears gladiator armor adorned with two griffins facing each other, above a blue tunic. He carries a trident. Personality Euthymios is playful and kind-hearted as shown with his affection towards Cingerix. He is loyal to Main Character and has a strong-will to fight for what's right. He is also shown to joke around with Victus. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 5: Red-Handed * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold * Chapter 17: A Life for a Life * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Victus Victus is his friend. In Chapter 5, he tells Victus that he used to live in Rome but made some bad decisions and ended up as a gladiator because of it. He goes on to reveal that he left behind a male lover behind who told him he would wait. In Chapter 7, when Victus is forced to fight one of Caesar's soldiers of the thirteenth legion in their camp, Euthymios tells him the betting odds are three to one against him, and asks if the former chief wants to make a wager. Victus refuses, but Euthymios mouths the words that the odds are changing when he embarrasses the soldier. If Main Character saves Cingerix, Victus makes Euthymios a member of the Catauni at the end of Chapter 21. Lucanus Flavius Lucanus Flavius is his master. When Victus asks him to recruit the other gladiators for the "distraction", Euthymios does so and tells Victus that he's lucky that nearly the whole ludus hates Flavius. Syphax If Main Character decides to free Victus instead of Syphax from Lucanus' ludus in Chapter 18, Syphax becomes a gladiator for Lucanus and starts to train and become friends with Euthymios. Main Character In Chapter 19, Main Character practice-fights against Euthymios under Victus or Syphax's instructions. When she emerges victorious against him, he calls her "her father's daughter". Cingerix If Main Character wins Cingerix back, he comes to the gladiator barracks to help train his sister to fight in the arena. There, he meets Euthymios. He spars with Euthymios while his sister spars with Syphax or Victus (depending on who was not freed earlier). In Chapter 20, he is shown visiting Euthymios again. Euthymios says it isn't the first time he has visited and they hold hands. Cingerix blushes. In Chapter 21, Victus tells Euthymios not to die because Cingerix would miss him. If Main Character decides to stay in Rome, both Cingerix and Euthymios leave with Victus and Delphinia to search and help the Catauni that are still living. If Main Character decides to bring her Love Interest to Gaul instead, Cingerix and the rest stay in Rome to find other members of the Catauni. Trivia * His gladiator battles: ** In Chapter 17, he kills Saladas in the arena. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid